No Mutant is an Island
by Red Witch
Summary: The X-Men and Misfits deal with the strangest mutant ever! On top of that, John Proudstar joins the Institute as its newest instructor! R&R the exciting completed fic!
1. Cobra's at it Again!

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution Characters or GI Joe characters. Nope. Well here's more wacky evo-tized fun for all! Enjoy! **

**No Mutant Is An Island**

**Chapter 1: Cobra's At it Again!**

TWO YEARS AGO: 

"Start the procedure in five…four…three…two…one…Initiate!" 

Somewhere in the Caribbean on a small island the Cobra scientists proceeded with their experiments. For several years this small outpost known only as KR-01-A had been a research facility for producing the latest in Cobra biological and radioactive weaponry. The current head scientist under Dr. Mindbender was Dr. Boston a large man with a black mustache. 

"The mutagen is responding to the radiation quite well Doctor," His assistant said. 

"Excellent now…" He was interrupted by a large quake. "What the hell is going on?" Dr. Boston shouted. 

"Sir it seems that the volcano is active again," Another scientist said. 

"It's probably an after effect of Team Magma's experiments," Dr. Boston grumbled. "I warned them that their latest research into harvesting the volcano for energy would be hazardous." Then another quake struck again. 

"Sir the entire island is shaking!" His assistant shouted.

"Oh really?" Dr. Boston said sarcastically. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Sir we have reports that the nuclear facility is having some trouble," Another assistant shouted. "And…GOOD GOD!" A huge fissure opened up underneath the lab.

"THE MUTAGEN!" Dr. Boston shouted. "No it's leaking everywhere! You have to contain it before…"

"Sir! There's a fire over at the chemicals compound!" Another assistant shouted.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Boston grumbled as he checked his monitor. "Five years of research will be ruined if we don't…Oh god no! The core of the nuclear plant has melted into the ground! Evacuate the island! Evacuate the island!" He hit the alarm button.

"Sir!" His assistant pointed to the lab. The ground was rising up from it, glowing a bright green. Strange glowing moss started to cover the lab just as the earthquakes intensified.

"Dear god…" Dr. Boston gasped. "What have we unleashed?" 

It was the last thing he ever said or felt for oblivion claimed him immediately. 

**Suspenseful isn't it?**

**Next: James Proudstar finally decides to take up Xavier's offer to join the institute. This ought to be good. **


	2. Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Thunder...

**Welcome to the Xavier Institute Thunderbird**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," John Proudstar grumbled to himself as he drove up the Institute's driveway. "But what the hey. I mean I didn't want to go back into the army, I hate hanging around the reservation and I'm not exactly business management material. I just hope teaching kids doesn't get too boring."

At that very moment a small explosive appeared in front of his car. "What?" He blinked right before it went off. He barely managed to avoid it but drove his car straight into a tree. 

"Boom Boom look what you did!" Amara shrieked. She ran over with Kurt and Rogue. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" John said wobbly. "Good thing I had my seat belt on. Oh look at all the stars…" 

"Better get him to the infirmary!" Rogue tore open the side of the car and dragged him out. She handed him to Kurt.

"On it!" Kurt nodded. The next thing John knew he was surrounded by a puff of foul smelling smoke. He passed out and awoke shortly after lying flat on a table in a hospital room. What really got his attention was a big blue…**something** in a lab coat and spectacles was staring over him.

"Good morning!" Hank said cheerfully exposing his canines in a huge smile. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" John sat up and immediately fell off the table butt first onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL…?"

"Oh that's right you didn't meet Mr. McCoy," Xavier calmly wheeled himself into the infirmary. "I'm sorry your introduction to the Xavier Institute was an…eventful one."

"Understatement of the year," John grumbled as he stood up. "Geeze you nearly gave me a heart attack buddy!" 

"Your injuries were not serious," Hank said. 

"Except for the one in my pride," John grumbled. "Is this some kind of hazing thing? Because if it is, this would explain why you have trouble recruiting people."

"No we usually save that for later in the day," Hank held out his hand. "I'm Hank McCoy. They call me Beast for obvious reasons. I'm also the resident doctor, well…the closest thing we have to a doctor here." 

"John Proudstar," He warily shook his hand. "Unit used to call me Thunderbird back in the day." 

"Well Mr. Proudstar I'm glad that you have decided to join us," Xavier smiled. "If you would follow me I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the staff." 

"Uh before we go any further I think you ought to know that I kind of dropped out of school to join the army when I was a kid," John said as they went upstairs in some kind of elevator. 

"I assure you Mr. Proudstar I am aware of your academic record," Xavier told him. "However since one of my instructors has never even been to school and two of them have recently graduated high school education is not that big an issue." 

"Huh, just like my old high school," John grunted. "All they cared about was how many touchdowns I could make for the team."

"You were in football as well?" Hank asked. "So was I."

"They let you play?" John asked. "No offense."

"None taken," Hank waved. "Although I obtained my strength and dexterity in high school I did not acquire my outward appearance until about a year ago. I suspect however if I was revealed as a mutant before then things would have been much different."

"Yeah I hear ya," John sighed. "One of the reasons I left the army. Let's just say I didn't wanna take any chances once I figured out what I was." 

"Here we are," Xavier said as they entered his study. "Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest faculty member, John Proudstar codename Thunderbird. You know Logan and Ororo Monroe, also known as Wolverine and Storm."

"Nice to see you again," Ororo nodded. 

"Yeah finally someone new around here to keep the rugrats in check," Logan grinned. 

"Thank god!" John groaned when he saw Logan. "Somebody normal around here!" 

"If you are under the impression that Logan is normal you must need help," Warren snickered. 

"This is Warren Worthington the Third also known as Angel," Xavier continued. "For obvious reasons. And these two are our junior instructors, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Scott is also known as Cyclops and is also the team leader."

"Interesting," John looked at Jean. "So what do they call you?" 

"Just Jean," She shrugged. "For some reason I never got a codename." 

"O-kay…" John looked around. "So what exactly do I get to do around here? Teach gym?"

"Actually we all take turns training the team," Ororo told him.

"Depending on who is in the infirmary at the moment," Hank grinned.

"Well **that** fills me with confidence," John rolled his eyes. 

"We can work on actual lesson plans later," Xavier said. "I think Mr. Proudstar would like to freshen up before his first teacher session."

"It's a training session for teaching staff only," Ororo said. "I'll show you to your room." 

"Sure thing," John nodded. "But I'd better get my stuff out of my car."

"We had one of the kids take your suitcase out of what's left of your car and put it in your room," Logan told him.

"Thanks," John did a double take. "What do you mean what's **left **of my car?" 

"Well you did wrap it around a tree and Rogue had to yank off the door," Scott told him. "That reminds me, do you have any experience in body shop? You know putting cars together?" 

"Not really…" John looked at him.

"Then you might have a problem," Warren snickered.

"Fortunately we do have some rather talented students in that department," Xavier said.

"Wonderful," John groaned as he followed Ororo out the door. "Who's this Rogue guy? Strong like me?"

"**She's** a student," Ororo grinned. "She has super strength as well as the ability of flight but her main power is absorption." 

"Meaning…" 

"She can steal your powers and memories through her skin. A single touch could render you unconscious or a coma depending on how long she touches you." 

"Wonderful," John groaned. "There's a helpful safety tip." 

"Here's your room," Ororo opened the door. 

"So this is where I'm bunking huh? Not bad. I…" He looked at the ground. "Let me take a wild guess. One of the kids can create ice, am I right?"

"Yes why do you…?" Her eyes fell on John's suitcase. It was encased in a block of ice. "BOBBY!" 

************************************************************************

Half an hour later John was looking at himself wearing a skintight black spandex uniform with an X on it. "Do you people really wear this stuff? Weird. Not that I have much of a choice seeing as how all my clothes are still frostbitten." 

"Don't worry," Hank told him as they made their way down to the hall where the Danger Room was. "Amara will melt your clothes post haste. Assuming she doesn't burn them of course."

"Oh that really fills me with confidence," John said as they joined the other instructors. "So everybody wears black huh? First school I've ever been in where the teachers wear skintight uniforms. At least they're comfortable." 

"Were you expecting some kind of gaudy costume?" Logan snickered.

"Oh yeah **that** would have been fun," John grumbled. "Knowing my luck it would have had feathers, fringes and everything. So what kind of training do you people do around here?" 

"We call it the Danger Room. Here is where we learn our most important lessons. Lesson one is how to stay alive," Scott told him. "That's what the Danger Room is for."

"Uh huh," John looked at him as if he was insane. "So what do I have to do?" 

"Simple," Scott folded his arms and smiled. "Just cross the room and walk out the other door."

"That's it?" John looked at him. "You gotta be kidding me! Piece of cake! See ya on the other side!" He walked in and immediately some whirring and clicking could be heard. "HEY WHAT THE…LEGGO YOU…" Instantly John was flung back into the hall.

"Did I mention that the room may not let you cross?" Scott snickered. 

"And I thought I had trouble on my first Danger Room session," Warren laughed. 

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" John groaned as he lay on the floor. 


	3. The First Day is Always the Worst

**The First Day is Always the Worst**

"Okay listen up," John remarked as he walked into the classroom. "If you don't know by now the name's John Proudstar or Thunderbird. I've been conned into teaching you English Literature because I'm not good in math and science is more like Beast's thing. And you don't want to know what I think about so called 'American' History. So why don't we get to know each other by you telling me your names and what exactly you do? Myself I'm strong, fast and durable which is going to come in handy in the teaching profession." 

The classroom was filled with mostly the 'New Recruits' and a few X-Men from the main team. "Bobby Drake," Bobby volunteered. "Iceman!" He made a small ice sculpture of himself."

"You're the one who froze my suitcase aren't you?" John glared at him.

"Heh…" Bobby chuckled nervously. 

"Okay there's one on my list," John grunted. "Who's next? Which one of you blew up my car?" 

Everyone looked at Tabitha. "That's me sir!" Tabitha saluted as she propped her feet up on the desk. "Private Boom Boom reporting for duty. Although to be fair I was aiming for Bobby Boy here." 

"Oh well in that case I can understand it," John remarked. "Next time don't miss."

"Hey!" Bobby protested. 

"Okay let's keep this going, next?" John asked.

"Ray Crisp, Berzerker. I shoot out lightning from my body."

"Amara Aquilla, Magma. I can create fire and control lava."

"Thornn. Just Thornn. I'm a feral. What you see is what you get."

"Jubilee, I make firecrackers," She demonstrated and nearly set fire to the desk. "Oops."

"So that's why we have so many fire extinguishers in this room," John remarked. 

"Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler. I teleport," He popped around the room and landed on John's desk. "Pretty neat ya?"

"Why Kurt I didn't know you cared," John said sarcastically. "Back to your seat. Now for the rest of you." He fanned away Kurt's smoke with his hand. "Geeze kid you gotta invest in an air freshener. Okay who are you?" 

"I'm Jamie Madrox but they call me Multiple!"

"Why?" John asked. Jamie made several clones and all over the class. "Ask a stupid question."

"Rogue. I drain your life force and your powers through skin contact."

"Well isn't that lovely," John rolled his eyes.

"Paige Guthrie, I can shed my skin and change it to whatever I want."

"Gross," John remarked. 

"Yeah but on the up side I can eat whatever I want and never gain weight," Paige told him. 

"Sam Guthrie, Cannonball. I…"

"Never mind! I don't wanna know!" John held up his hand. "This is everyone? I thought there were a couple more of you?"

"Well Roberto, Kitty and Peter are in the Advanced English class with Mr. McCoy," Ray said. "And Remy keeps blowing up the textbooks so…"

"Never mind I'm sorry I asked!" John grumbled. "Okay so what the heck are we reading?" 

"The Great Gatsby," Kurt told him. "Chapter 3." 

"You gotta be kidding me? This is the same kind of crap they used to shove down my throat in high school!" John snorted. He threw away the book. "Forget this!" 

"But it's The Great Gatsby," Amara said. "It's supposed to be a classic."

"Classic? Let me tell you about this so called classic!" John asked. "You know what it's about?" 

"An exploration of the social classes and conditions in the 1920's?" Jubilee asked.

"The influence of society on an individual?" Kurt asked.

"People living their lives yearning for the past and all the problems it can cause?" Sam asked. 

"Wrong!" John shouted. "Wrong! Wrong! I'll tell you what it's really about. It's about a self made man who's in love with this ditzy rich chick who's married to this snob who thinks he's better than everyone else. The self-made guy and the rich lady get it on until she runs over her husband's mistress. This Gatsby guy like a patsy takes the blame for the crime and ends up dead while Daisy and her loser husband go on their merry way as if nothing had happened. The moral: Rich upper class people for the most part are snobs and think they can do whatever they want while the rest of us working stiffs get the shaft. That's what this book is about."

"Wow I'm glad I didn't read it then," Ray remarked. 

"But not all rich people are like that," Paige said. "I mean the Professor isn't…"

"Yeah well he's the exception that proves the rule okay?" John said. "He's like Gatsby. Somewhat down to earth but never really excepted. You know why Gatsby was never accepted?"

"Uh because he was a gangster?" Kurt asked.

"No it's because he wasn't good enough for those rich snobs," John said. Then he paused. "Okay maybe the gangster thing too but the point is there's no point in trying to impress high society. No matter how many great parties you throw or booze you score those people are always gonna look down on you so why bother? Oh yeah we're good enough to play their stupid games and pass around a football but do we get invited to all the parties? Noooooooo!" 

"Uh, Mr. Proudstar…" Rogue blinked. 

"I mean heaven forbid that an Indian ask out a team mate's sister to the friggn' prom!" John continued. "And does she appreciate you? No you're just some stupid ploy to make the ex-boyfriend jealous!" 

"Mr. Proudstar I don't think we're…" Kurt gulped. 

"You try to fit in," John kept ranting. "You get up a five am so you can drive to a school nearly an hour and a half away so you can get a better education and work your butt off. But does anyone give you a pat on the back for trying? No! You spend your whole day being looked down on and listening to enough stupid Tonto jokes that make you want to scalp the entire student body and then burn the building and everyone in it to the ground!" 

"MR. PROUDSTAR!" Paige shouted. "COME BACK TO US!" 

"Huh…?" John looked at them. "Sorry about that. Mind kind of wandered a bit. What was I talking about?" 

"Uh…" Kurt gulped. "The Great Gatsby."

"Oh yeah that," John said. "Well forget about reading that book. Like I said it's a waste of time." 

"But this is an English Literature class," Kurt said. "Aren't we supposed to be reading it?" 

"You want literature huh?" John pulled a few books out of his bag and tossed them to the kids. "I thought something like this was gonna happen so I came prepared. Here's a few Tom Clancy novels, a little Steven King, and here's some Lawrence Lovelorn."

"Isn't he that Western writer who has a lot of gun battles and fights and all those scenes with the women in brothels?" Kurt asked. "Aren't we a little…?"

"Shut up man!" Ray whacked him on the back of the head with his book. "Don't argue with the teacher!" 

"Yeah it's nothing you kids haven't seen in the movies or on the Internet," John scoffed. 

"I think I've just learned to love English class," Rogue chuckled as she picked up a Steven King novel. 

"Fine here's your assignment read your book and give me an oral book report on it in a couple of weeks because I don't wanna grade any papers," John waved. "Okay now let's get down to some real teaching. I think it's time you kids were properly instructed on stuff so you can be ready for the real world." 

************************************************************************

"You're letting him teach an English class?" Scott asked Xavier in disbelief.

"Well why not?" Xavier asked him back. 

"I'm not so sure that he's taking this seriously," Scott said. "He doesn't exactly seem like the instructor type. This looks like the disaster of Logan teaching Home Ec. all over again. There are still stains on the ceiling from the food fight he started." 

"Scott I'm sure that Mr. Proudstar will do just fine," Xavier said. "He will be an excellent addition to the teaching staff at the Xavier Institute." 

************************************************************************

"This is a very important lesson kids: don't ever mix beer with scotch!" John said. "Remember the rhyme: Liquor before beer never fear. Beer before liquor, throw up quicker. Remember that. Boilermakers are the only exception because they are beer and scotch but they're mixed together." 

"But what does this have to do with English class?" Bobby asked.

"Hell-oo! Nearly all great writers are alcoholics!" John told him. "That's why they write all this crazy stuff! Don't they teach you anything important in this school?" 

"Well we do learn how to control our powers to help people," Paige said.

"Yeah well besides that," John said. "I'm talking academically. Is it time for class to be over yet? Ten more minutes? Ah, class dismissed. So you get out a little early? What's the harm?" 

The kids whooped as they left the room. "You know this teaching thing isn't gonna be as hard as I thought," John thought. "Now where the hell do they keep the scotch?" 


	4. Being Headstrong is Not Always A Good Th...

**Being Headstrong Is Not Always A Good Thing**

Three days later John was still having trouble adjusting. "Why do we have to do these practices every day?" He grumbled as he fiddled with his uniform.

"It's called being prepared for anything," Scott told him. "Practicing teamwork which you seriously need to work on." The teaching staff was readying for Danger Room practice.

"Teamwork is highly overrated," John grumbled. "Especially at 6 am!" 

"By the way I just spoke with Kurt and some of the others," Scott folded his arms. "What exactly are you teaching in your class? It's not the lesson plan I assigned you that's for sure!" 

"So I'm taking a few liberties," John told him. 

"A few liberties?" Hank asked. "You won't believe what I caught Multiple reading! And he told me **you** assigned it!" 

"Can we just get on with this or are we gonna just mince around all day?" John snapped. 

"What was he reading?" Jean asked. 

"Some kind of soft porn," Hank shuddered.

"Hey those Westerns are not soft porn," John said. "They're just showing the way the west was."

"Inside a brothel?" Hank asked.

"Okay we are definitely having a discussion after practice!" Scott said. "Begin Danger Room training sequence F-T2!" 

Thus the session began. It seemed to John that there wasn't ever a time when he was dodging lasers and hurling projectiles. And he was clearly annoyed with it. _These people are way to into this stuff, _He thought to himself, temporarily not paying attention. 

"Thunderbird watch it!" Scott shouted. "Those lasers are too close!"

"I've got it kid! I…AAIRRGGH!" John shouted as one of them grazed his leg. 

"Stop the simulation!" Hank said. He ran over to John. "You're hurt. Let me help you to the infirmary." 

"I'm fine," John grunted as he stood up. "Don't need any help. Ow," He winced in pain. 

"That's not how it looks to me," Hank told him. "That's a nasty burn." 

"Nothing a little band aid can't cure," John told him. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough!" Scott told him. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Don't be so over dramatic One Eye," John grunted. 

"The name is Cyclops," Scott told him. "And if those lasers were running at full strength you would have lost your leg or worse! You were careless and that's dangerous! Even the younger cadets know better than that!" 

"Listen **Cyclops**," John growled. "You can talk like that all you want to your kiddie cadets like that but you'd better change your tone when you talk to me! I'm a god damn ex-marine and I'll be damned if I take any crap from a kid like you!" 

"KID?" Scott snapped. "Who are you kidding? You're only four years older than I am! And a hell of a lot less mature!" 

"You've been riding me since I got here and I'll be dammed if I put up with it any more," John made a fist. 

"You wanna make something out of it?" Scott shouted. "I thought Logan was a pain but at least he knows what he's talking about. You haven't got a clue!" 

"I'm gonna rearrange your face!" John shouted. 

"That's enough!" Xavier interrupted from the control booth. "Thunderbird report to the infirmary. Cyclops I need to speak with you."

"Somebody's in trouble," John mocked.

"You watch your mouth you…" Warren snapped. 

"That's enough!" Xavier said. "Beast help him to the infirmary. I will speak to you later Thunderbird."

"You are certainly one for stirring things up aren't you?" Hank smirked as he helped John to the infirmary. 

************************************************************************

Later that day as the main X-Men team finished practice Kurt caught up with Scott. "Cyclops is it true that you got in trouble with Thunderbird today?"

"Not really," Scott told him. "Once I told the Professor that Proudstar wasn't exactly teaching you guys the stuff he should have."

"I told you ya shouldn't have said anything," Rogue said to Kurt. 

"It's not his fault," Kitty told her. "Like the Professor would have found out anyway. Especially with Jamie blabbing it all over the mansion."

"Yeah but still don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue he's supposed to be a teacher and he's acting worse than some of the students here," Scott said. "Training mutants on using their powers and educating them is a huge responsibility." 

"Yeah but don't you think you're like totally going overboard on it?" Kitty asked him. "You weren't this uptight when Angel started to teach us."

"Angel doesn't talk about how to mix alcohol in his lesson plans," Scott said.

"He what?" Kitty blinked.

"Yeah you weren't there," Rogue chuckled. "Right after he goes totally off complaining about his old high school he decided to tell us all this stuff about alcohol. What not to drink and how much and how to mix it."

"Class certainly wasn't dull that day," Bobby chuckled. He had been reinstated to the main team. "Or the next when he literally started throwing books out the window and telling kids to use 'em for target practice."

"I should have known something was up when Gambit wanted to sit in on a class," Warren indicated Remy with his thumb. 

"Yes well let me deal with Mr. Proudstar," Xavier wheeled up to them. "We have more pressing issues. Cerebro has recently detected a mutant signature in the South Pacific. And it's the utmost importance that we find him."

"Why? What are his powers?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure," Xavier frowned. "In fact this mutant signature is so powerful that Cerebro cannot classify it." 

"That doesn't sound good," Scott frowned. "If someone like Magneto or Cobra found out about him, who knows what will happen." 

"Cyclops I need you to assemble a small team to investigate," Xavier told him. "And Angel I want you to go with him to assist." 

"Okay," Scott nodded. "I'll take Jean, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue and Gambit." 

"What? No Fuzzy Dude?" Kurt made a mock pout.

"Not this time Kurt," Scott told him. "X-Men move out!" 

************************************************************************

Several hours later the Blackbird was near the island. "Wow looks like paradise down there," Kitty remarked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah maybe to you," Bobby grumbled as they landed. "I'm not really too big on the tropical island thing myself." 

"Okay people let's be careful," Scott warned as they disembarked the Blackbird. "Especially since we have no idea what this mutant is or what he can do."

"Or what she can do," Rogue pointed out. 

"True," Lorna Dane appeared before them in her battle uniform. "But you do know what I can do!" 

"What are you doing here?" Rogue shouted.

"Isn't it obvious…_sister_," Lorna spat out that last word as if it was an obscenity. "I'm here to recruit that mutant for Magneto."

"Pretty dumb of you to come here alone," Bobby iced up. 

"Pretty stupid of you to underestimate me. I am going to prove myself so butt out!" Lorna snapped. She created several weapons from her travel pod. "Or do I need to make my point?"

"Bring it on!" Kitty balled her hands into fists. The X-Men prepared to attack. 

"Wait!" Jean put her hands to her head. "Something's wrong! The mutant we're looking for…it's NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

None of them knew what hit them. 


	5. Bad Day, Bad Day

**Bad Day, Bad Day**

The next day John walked stiffly to the kitchen. "Way to go hotshot," He grumbled to himself. "Not even here a week and already you're ready to get kicked out."

"I don't think it will come to that."

"What?" John whirled around and saw Ororo behind him. "Geeze lady you're good at sneaking up on people. Or I must be slipping." 

"Well you were a bit preoccupied," Ororo pointed out. 

"Yeah well being lectured like I was back in high school does do that to people," John grunted as he sat down. "Who the hell was I kidding coming here? I mean I can't teach a class! I'm nothing like you or the others."

"Well why did you come here?" Ororo asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Honestly? I'm not really sure," John sighed. "I've always been a loner by nature. Had a hard time fitting in anywhere. Not real good at this whole 'team' thing. Got in fights all the time in school, dropped out of that. Went into the army. God only knows how I managed to get out of it without being court-martialed. Just trying to figure out what the hell to do with my life I guess. Sound like a loser huh?"

"No you sound like a man searching for his path in life," Ororo pointed out.

"Yeah well the trouble is my path is usually filled with disaster," John grunted. "I don't do well with authority." 

"I've noticed. It is an adjustment living here," Ororo told him. "But it's one we all have made." 

"Yeah you have no idea how many times I've wanted to pop Summers one," Logan chuckled as he appeared. "Fortunately things have a habit of happening to him so I don't have to." 

"Jeesh!" John startled. "I've gotta be losing my touch! I didn't even sense you!"

"Nah," Logan waved. "Let's just say I've been sneaky for a very long time." 

"Are you gonna rag on me too?" John asked.

"Please!" Logan snorted. "Let's just say there's a reason I don't do classrooms."

"Yeah well Xavier's got me doing Phys. Ed with you now," John grunted. "He says I still need supervision."

"Good," Logan drank some coffee. "Someone else to help me torture the kids."

"Well you're taking this well," John sighed. "Let me ask you something, how do you make it in here? I mean, how did you fit in?"

"When did **he **fit in?" Ororo gave him a wry look. 

"Ha ha. But I know where you're coming from. We're both loners by nature," Logan told him. "But we both know that there's a bigger picture going on and in my case, well I ended up wanting to be part of that." 

"I dunno if I can be," John sighed. Then an alarm sounded. "What the hell is that?"

"Let's find out," Logan ran down the halls. John and Ororo followed him to the Hangar. Hank had already arrived and was now carrying an unconscious Scott out of the Blackbird. His uniform was scratched and torn. 

"What happened to him?" Logan asked. 

"I don't know," Hank said. "We need to get him to the infirmary."

"What about the others?" Ororo asked. "Are they all right?"

Hank looked at her. "There are no others. Cyclops was the only one on board." 

************************************************************************

The first thing Scott heard was Hank shouting. "Will all of you get out of here?"

"He's waking up!" Kurt shouted. Scott opened his eyes and saw several X-Men in the infirmary looking over him. 

"What happened? Where are the others?" Scott looked around.

"That's what we were gonna ask you!" Kurt said. "Where's Rogue? And Kitty and…"

"I…I don't," Scott held his head. "Wait, I remember now. We just landed on the island and were about to scout it when we encountered Polaris."

"Polaris?" Ororo frowned. 

"Yeah she was on a mission to recruit the mutant herself," Scott nodded. "We were about to fight when…something attacked us instantly. It was all so fast. The next thing I knew, I'm here." 

"Somehow you must have gotten away and set the auto pilot on the Blackbird," Xavier frowned. "Let me see if I can put the pieces of the puzzle together." He lightly touched Scott's forehead. 

"What do you see?" Scott asked his mentor.

"Nothing," Xavier sighed. "But I did sense traces of a powerful mind."

"You think it was a trap set by Magneto?" Logan asked. "He's got at least one telepath working for him."

"Mastermind may be quite adept but no," Xavier shook his head. "No this is something I have never encountered before."

"Well whoever it is, Rogue and the others are still back there!" Kurt said. "We have to go rescue them!" 

"I agree with the Elf," Logan growled. "You up for a trip back Cyke?"

"Yeah I'm fine now," Scott nodded. "It feels like nothing ever happened to me." 

"Good. Cyclops you'll have to go back for obvious reasons," Xavier nodded. "I'll fly out with you. Storm, Wolverine, Thunderbird, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Magma you will come with us. The rest of you remain here…"

"Hold it!" Scott held up his hand then pointed to John. "Him? He's still injured! There's no way…"

"You don't think I can cut it kid?" John snapped. "It'll take more than a little scratch to…" 

"Enough! Both of you!" Xavier interrupted sharply. "Like it or not this a team and the two of you are going to have to learn to work together! That's an order!"

"And you thought I was a pain to work with," Logan chuckled. 

************************************************************************

Not long after the team was in the Blackbird. "Jeeze you people have everything don't you?" John whistled as he looked out the window. "You got any of those tiny bags of peanuts or little liquor bottles? Hey how about some stewardesses? That would be good!" 

"Professor I don't understand why **he **has to be here," Scott questioned as he flew up front with Xavier. "Why not Beast or one of the others? Heck I'd even trust Boom Boom to be in more control than him!" 

"Someone has to watch the others back at the mansion. Besides Thunderbird has tracking skills as well as strength," Xavier said. "They may come in handy on this mission." 

"If you say so," Scott sighed. "The radar's picked up something." 

Two fighter jets were streaking towards them. "This is not good," Logan remarked.

"What are we waiting for? Can't we just out fly 'em?" John asked. 

"That's not the problem," Logan said.

"Blackbird this is Raven from GI Joe," A haughty female voice could be heard. "You are in restricted airspace."

"That's the problem!" Logan rolled his eyes. 

"Follow us and land at the designated coordinates," Raven instructed. They soon found themselves landing on the aircraft carrier USS Flag. 

"What now?" John asked as they landed. "Are we gonna be arrested and fight our way out?"

"Well we're not going to be arrested but I guarantee there's gonna be some fighting!" Scott groaned as he saw the Misfits greet them on the landing field. 

"Sheesh," Lance groaned. "And I thought this was gonna be hard enough without the Mass Device! Of all the times for Trinity to make repairs on it!" 

"Hi there!" Todd waved. "Nice to see you again!" 

"Just when I thought this day could not get any worse…" Scott groaned. 


	6. Apparently Some Mutants Are Islands

**Apparently Some Mutants Are Islands**

"So what are you doing here?" Scott asked the Misfits after they explained their situation. 

"We're on an investigative mission of our own," Lance said. "Apparently the military has known about this island for a long time." 

"Two years ago Cobra was running several illegal and very dangerous experiments on that island," Hawk told them. "From what we can gather from our intelligence sources they were working with biological, chemical and nuclear weapons all on that island. Until something went wrong. Very wrong."

"What happened?" John asked.

"We don't know exactly," Duke told him. "But the explosion could be seen very clearly from our satellites. Up until recently the island was so radioactive it wasn't safe to even get near it."

"That does not sound good," Logan frowned. "Cobra experiments and radiation are a lousy combination." 

"That's the understatement of the year," Duke said. 

"But it would explain the unusual mutant signature Cerebro picked up," Xavier frowned. "Any life forms left on that island probably have mutated. But if this happened two years ago…"

"Well maybe it had something to do with that weird fog surrounding it?" Fred asked.

"What weird fog?" Scott asked. "You didn't say anything about that."

"I hadn't finished my story yet," Hawk told him. "Almost immediately after the explosion the entire island was enveloped in this strange dense irradiated fog which our sensors couldn't penetrate. A week ago it suddenly dissipated for no reason." 

"Hold on a second I just thought of something," John looked at Scott. "If that island was covered in some kind of radiation…You could have infected us all!"

"That's impossible!" Scott told him. "The Blackbird's sensors would have picked it up!"

"I did not detect any traces of radiation when I examined Cyclops," Hank said.

"That's because there isn't any radiation left on the island," Arcade told them. "According to our long range sensors and probes all the radiation has disappeared overnight, literally."

"Okay I may not know much about nuclear science but even I know that's pretty much impossible," John said. "I mean from what I heard radiation like that pretty much sticks around for decades. Even centuries!" 

"That's why they're sending us," Lance quipped. "To investigate."

"Sort of like those canaries miners used to send down the mines huh?" John folded his arms. "Figures."

"Actually the way our science experts figure out it might be safer for us," Althea said. "If there is a level of radiation that is so low and can't be detected, only a person with an active X-Gene may be able to survive. They say it does give us some natural protection against low level radiation." 

"Well that's good to know," John remarked. "I guess being a mutant does have its advantages."

"Yes but there's never been any conclusive evidence on how radiation affects the X-Gene," Xavier warned him. 

"I'm afraid Cobra has a lot of evidence on the effects of the X-Gene," Xi told him. "I should know."

"They irradiated you?" Logan growled.

"Among other things," Xi nodded. "But now is not the time for that discussion." 

"I agree," Xavier nodded. "Rescuing the X-Men and finding the mutant or mutants on the island is our top priority." 

"All right," Hawk nodded. "We'll combine our two teams and use both the Blackbird and one of the Tomahawks. We were having a discussion on who would fly it…"

"I'm not that bad a pilot!" Pietro snapped.

"I still say I could do better," Althea said. 

"But in the interests of time…" Hawk sighed. "Logan would you mind piloting it?" 

"Oh whoopee," Logan grunted. "Who's coming with me?" 

"Wavedancer, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch and Xi," Hawk said. "Arcade and Dragonfly will stay here."

"I'll stay here as well and direct the team mentally," Xavier suggested. "Cyclops you will take the rest."

"Can I switch teams?" John asked. "I don't want to be stuck with Major Pain here!" 

"The feeling is mutual Thunderbird," Cyclops grunted. 

"What's going on?" Todd nudged Kurt.

"Let's just say that Thunderbird's style is a bit too unorthodox for Cyclops' taste," Kurt told him.

"So what else is new?" Todd snickered. 

************************************************************************

"So this is where you lost 'em?" John asked as they disembarked the Blackbird. 

"Yeah this is it," Scott looked around. "I think. It's like we were never here." 

"Is it just me or does this jungle give anyone else the creeps?" Pietro looked around. They all cautiously walked a few feet into the jungle. 

"Something is not right about this place," Xi looked around. "I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but can't stop shaking the feeling of danger." 

"Yeah for one thing it's too quiet," Althea said. 

"Not to mention…" Lance shuddered. 

"I know," Amara said. "I feel it too."

"Your connections with the earth?" Ororo asked. 

"Yeah but in this case," Amara shivered and hugged herself. "It feels almost empty."

"Doesn't smell right either," Logan growled. "Elf head back to the jet and get the portable scanner." 

"I'm on it," Kurt turned around and was about to teleport back when he stopped. "Then again maybe not. I think we have a problem."

"Problem what do you…?" Wanda asked. They all turned around and saw that both vehicles had completely disappeared. "Oh that problem." 

"Uh weren't the planes there a second ago?" Todd asked.

"Yeah," Lance looked at the empty space. Then he turned around. "And I'm pretty sure that building wasn't there when we landed."

"Building? What building?" John turned his head and saw a huge stone temple behind him. "Oh…that building. Okay who else is officially freaked? Raise your hands." 

"We're going in there aren't we?" Pietro asked.

"Yep," Logan nodded.

"Even though it's obviously a trap of some kind?" Pietro asked.

"Yep," Logan replied. 

"Can't talk you out of it huh?" Pietro asked.

"Nope," Logan said. "Come on." They headed towards the building.

************************************************************************

Back on the ship Xavier's eyes widened. He was using the portable Cerebro. "Oh god no…" 

"What?" Hawk asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's a trap! They're in danger!" Xavier then sent a mental summons. *** X-Men! Misfits! It's a trap! Get out of there! ***

"Uh yeah we kind of figured that on our own," John grumbled as he heard the telepathic call as they looked around the stone temple. "We can't get out even if we wanted to! The planes are gone!" 

*** That's because the island took them! I've just discovered that the island has some kind of living consciousness! * ** Xavier sent to them. 

"This entire island is alive?" Pietro gulped. "That means…" 

**"_Correct mutant…" _**A voice hissed all around them. **_"The mutant you were seeking all this time is here all around you…" _**

"This freaky island is a mutant itself?" John gulped. "Oh boy…" 

**"_Yessss…We are Krakola…And you are our prisoners! Just as they are!" _**The walls opened and revealed the missing X-Men.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted. 


	7. Who's Going to Rescue the Rescue Team?

**Who's Gonna Rescue the Rescue Team?**

"Dear God!" Kurt gasped as he saw the other X-Men and Lorna. Their uniforms were torn and Lorna's headgear was gone. They were attached and hung up by several strange green vines and tentacles. "The island's feeding on them!" 

"Scott…" Jean moaned weakly. 

**_"Their mutant energy strengthens usssss," _**Krakoa hissed gleefully. **_"Makes us strong. Feeds us…" _**

"Shouldn't have come back…"Bobby said weakly. "That's what it wanted you to do!" 

"That's why you let me go! To get more food! You let me lead them here!" Scott shouted angrily. "It was a trap!" 

**_"Yesssss…Like lambs to the slaughter…_"** Krakoa hissed. **_"Now it is time we feast!" _**

"Feast on this!" Logan roared as he used his claws to slice the tubing connecting the others. 

"Let's blast this sucker!" John shouted as he used his great strength to tear the restraints off the captives. 

**"_SSSurrenderrrrrrrr…" _**Krakoa sent out a mental blast at them. It sent most of the team to their knees. Only Logan and John remained standing. 

"No way…" John snarled as he struggled to remain standing. "Listen pal…I'm an Apache warrior…AND APACHES DON'T SURRENDER SO EASILY!" He grabbed a huge root and tore it off. "GET BENT!" 

**"YEAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHGGGGGHHH!" **Krakola screamed and the mental assault stopped. 

"I don't know what you did Thunderbird," Scott panted. "But I think you hurt it!" 

The walls started to crumble around them. "Let's get out of here before we get hurt!" Peter shouted as he changed into armored form and smashed through a wall. 

"I got it covered!" Lance used his powers to help him open a hole wide enough for all of them to run through. They helped the captured mutants escape as well.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Scott shouted as he blasted at the island. It started to change shape in front of them. 

"No kidding!" Todd whacked at the vines with his Bo staff. "Geeze this thing's looking like something that came outta the late night movie!" 

The ground reformed before them to an eighty-foot monster with glowing green eyes covered in roots, plants and moss. **"THE HUNGER! I MUST FEED!" **

"And I thought Blob had an appetite!" Althea whacked at the attacking vines with a short blade. 

"Everybody we have to blast that thing with all you got!" Scott used his optic beams to attack. All the mutants tried to fight using their powers, desperately trying to fight off the ground beneath them. 

"My lightning has no effect on it!" Ororo shouted. 

"Really?" Amara asked as her fire blasts brought on a satisfying scream from Krakola. "My powers seem to be working just fine!" 

**"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! YOU WILL BE MINE!" **Krakola howled as it attacked.

"AAH SHADDAP!" John shouted as he thwacked at the vines surrounding him.

Several miles offshore the Joes and Xavier watched through their monitors. "What the hell is that thing?" Duke asked.

"That is the island itself," Xavier said. "Somehow Cobra's experiments mutated the entire island, giving it a living mind and a desire to feed on life force energy." 

"Oh goody," Duke groaned. 

"You mean that island is alive?" Hawk asked.

"Yes and the ones on the island are having the battle of their lives," Xavier said.

"What do we do?" Duke asked. "We can't just bomb the island while they're on it!"

"It does have a weakness!" Xavier concentrated. "And I think I know how to defeat it." He sent out silent instructions to the others. 

"He's got to be kidding," Lance shouted as he used his powers to fight with the earth around him. 

"You have a better idea?" Rogue shouted. 

"I am not exactly enjoying this either!" Lorna snapped. "I have to do the hard part!" 

"Stop yapping and keep fighting!" John snapped at her as he broke more vines in half. "WHATEVER YOU'RE GONNA DO! JUST DO IT!" 

Ororo flew into the sky and created a huge storm. **_"Fools!" _**Krakola laughed. **_"The rain replenishes us! It makes us stronger!" _**

"Oh yeah?" Althea concentrated and transformed much of the rainwater into two huge battering ram like forces of water. She used them to blast out huge chunks of earth and wash them away. "How about now?" 

Ororo hovered in the sky. Lightning flashed around her. She sent a huge charge straight at Lorna. She screamed as her body recharged itself. "It's working!" She shouted. "Keep it up!" 

"Rogue! Now!" Scott shouted. Rogue lightly touched Lorna only taking enough power to keep her from becoming unconscious. Soon she started absorbing the magnetic energy around them too. 

"I don't know what the hell they're doing," John grumbled. "But whatever it is they'd better do it fast!" 

Xavier closed his eyes and monitored the battle. "Yes now it's my turn!" He sent a telepathic assault on Krakoa.

**_"YEARRRRGH! WHO DARES?" _**Krakoa screamed and started to fight Xavier with its mind. 

While Xavier was locked in telepathic combat with the creature the other mutants started the second phase of the plan. Which basically was to trash the island any way possible as Ororo fed more energy to both Rogue and Lorna. "POLARIS! ROGUE!" Scott shouted as he blasted away. "DO IT NOW!" 

Both girls sent a magnetic force straight through the heart of the island. Krakoa screamed in agony. The monster façade crumbled to the ground along with the earth around them. 

"This whole freaking island is breaking up!" John shouted. "She's gonna blow!" 


	8. Big Island Go Boom

**Big Island Go Boom**

"This island's gonna blow people!" John shouted as Krakoa started to break apart. "And without our jets we're toast!" 

"Your teleportation watches?" Kurt asked Althea. 

"They're on the fritz! Remember?" Althea told him. "Remind me to kill my sisters if we live through this!" 

"I think I can solve this problem!" Bobby created a huge ice bridge. "Who says that the Iceman can't cut it?"

"Everyone?" Rogue quipped. "Come on! Get on!" 

"Like I have a choice!" Lorna grumbled as she got on it. "Are you sure this will work?"

"No," Bobby told her. "Here we go!" 

He created a huge ice slide that enabled all of them to stand on it. As the island started breaking behind them he created a huge ice floe that allowed them to stay on it. Weakened by the battle, Ororo and all the other mutants that could fly landed on it as well. 

"Well we're away from the island," Remy remarked. "Too bad we're stuck out in the storm!" All around them the storm raged. 

"I can't control it," Ororo gasped. "I'm exhausted!" 

"I ain't exactly at my full strength either!" Althea grumbled as she tried to calm the waves around them so that they wouldn't capsize. "What the…"

A loud scream and rumble erupted from behind them. To their shock the living island shuddered and raised up into the air with such tremendous force it shot out into space. 

"Whoa!" Fred remarked as Krakola shot out into space. "What a shot!" 

"That's something you don't see every day," Kurt remarked. 

"And neither is that!" Wanda pointed at a huge whirlpool. "Wavedancer!"

"I'm trying!" Althea strained with her powers. "But thanks to Storm and that little stunt, it's too powerful for me to control! Even if I was at full strength."

"We're gonna get sucked in!" Todd yelped. "Come on Al! You can do it!" 

"AAGGGHHH!" Althea screamed as she managed to somehow dissipate the whirlpool. "I did it…." 

"Great now all we have to worry about are these tidal waves," Kurt gulped as he saw a huge wave coming towards them.

"I got it!" Bobby covered up the ice flow with a huge airtight dome. "This should protect us!" 

"Well that was fun…" James groaned. "And I thought being an X-Man would be dull!" 


	9. An Ice Flow Is a Great Place for a Famil...

**An Ice Flow is A Great Place for A Family Reunion**

"Okay what the hell just happened back there?" John asked. "I saw it but I didn't get it." 

"Well I used the lightning to polarize the air," Ororo explained. "Amplifying the magnetic charges in the air. Then I used the lightning to send those charges to Polaris in order to restore and amplify her magnetic abilities." 

"Then I borrowed some of her powers so she wouldn't take the strain alone," Rogue said. "Giving us an extra boost." 

"Yeah…" John continued. "Okay."

"While the rest of us were weakening the island using the old slash and burn techniques," Logan continued. "Rogue and Polaris charged up their bodies with enough magnetic force to wreck the island." 

"Yeah we sent those pulses straight down through the island right through earth's crust itself," Rogue said. 

"What was the point of that?" Todd asked.

"The point frog boy is that those energies cut through the earth's primary lines of magnetic force, severing all ties the island had with the earth," Lorna said. "Thus eliminating gravity and creating an upwards force which expelled Krakola off the planet."

"In English?" Lance asked. 

"You know how wet soap flies out through your hand if you grab it too tight and fast?" Rogue asked. "That's pretty much what happened."

"Okay," John said. "I'm not really sure about the technical stuff but I get the gist of it. Now how about we get off this freaking iceberg before we all freeze to death?"

"I'm with him," Amara shivered. 

"In case you haven't noticed there's a hurricane out there," Althea told him. "Storm's too weak to dissipate it and don't think my powers can do much more. It's all I can do to keep this thing from capsizing!" 

"That's not our only problem," Wanda glared at Lorna. 

"Hell of a place for a family reunion," Pietro remarked.

"I would hardly call you rejects and the experiment family under any circumstances!" Lorna growled. 

"What did you call us?" Rogue growled. "Girl you'd better mind your manners before I teach you some!" 

"I may not have the strength to fly but I do have enough strength to pop you one!" Lorna shouted. 

"Go ahead and try it," Wanda hissed. 

"Can we like not do this now?" Kitty shouted. She pointed to the floor. "We are like on thin ice, literally!" 

"She's right," Althea said. "It's starting to melt." 

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better," John groaned. 

"Here's something else," Althea groaned. "I can't stop the rocking anymore. I'm exauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" She screamed as the ice dome started to flail around wildly. Everyone was bumping into everyone else.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Jean screamed. "Hey watch your hands!" 

"Sorry I though you were Todd," Althea said. "YEOW!" 

"Whoa!" Scott shouted. "OW!"

"Watch it!" Lorna shouted as she collided with Kurt. "Get off me you blue furred freak!"

"That's my half brother you green haired psycho!" Rogue shouted. "Ow! Oh darn! Sorry Storm!" She watched as Ororo passed out after accidentally coming into contact with Rogue's skin. 

"Stop squishing me!" Todd cried out from the bottom of the pile. Then the ice dome turned again and he ended up on top. "Oh that's better!"

"Maybe for you!" John grunted. 

"Uh oh," Fred gulped as the ice started to crack underneath him. "Guys we have a problem!" Instantly the ice cracks sprung leaks. "A big problem!" 

"Iceman reinforce the dome before…." Logan shouted. Then the floor gave way. "The floor caves in!" 

Somehow the mutants managed to swim under the dome and out into the open sea. "Hey look!" Todd gasped. "The storm's over!" 

Something huge bobbed out of the water. "It's the Blackbird!" Scott said. "It must have somehow passed through the island."

"Well that's good now where's….." Pietro began when something rose underneath him. It was the Joe's aircraft and Pietro was on it. "Never mind." 

"Wonderful!" Lorna panted. She looked up and saw a huge ship coming towards them. "It's a ship!"

"It's the Flag!" Lance shouted. "We're saved!" 

"Uh, not quite," Pietro gulped as he saw a familiar orb fly close to them. 

"Oh great! Just what we need," Rogue sputtered. "A family reunion!"

Magneto opened the dome. "Polaris! Are you all right?"

"No thanks to these clowns," She grumbled as she gathered enough strength to fly out of the ocean.

"Hey we just saved your hide kid," John snapped. "Be a little more grateful huh?" 

"We'll call a truce this time," Magneto said. "But next time you will not be so lucky. Come Polaris." She floated into the sphere and it sped off leaving them behind. 

"Good riddance," Rogue grumbled as she helped Ororo stay afloat. 

"Too bad," Bobby said. "She was kind of cute." 

"Oh brother….." John groaned. 


	10. How Many Days Until Retirement?

**How Many Days Until Retirement?**

"Tell me something," John asked as the X-Men returned to the mansion. "Are all missions with the Misfits usually this nuts?"

"Actually that one went surprisingly well," Warren groaned. 

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" John grumbled. 

"The rest of us didn't exactly have a great day either," Logan said. "**You **try swimming with metal bones sometime. At least we know we can count on Thunderbird when the going gets rough. Right Cyclops?" 

"Yeah well," Scott said. "Maybe I was a bit hard on you."

"A bit?" John asked. "Try a lot. Better yet try extremely…."

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Scott stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

"Well, never let it be said I didn't try to give peace a chance," John reluctantly shook it. "If I'm gonna hang around here I might as well try to get along with you."

"That's great!" Kitty jumped up and down.

"He's going to help teach gym instead of being in a regular classroom," Logan grinned.

"That's not so great," Kitty frowned. 

They went inside the mansion. "Well Thunderbird I hope now things will run a bit more smoothly," Xavier said. "It has been a difficult transition but I…" He stopped speaking and gasped. 

Before them Roberto and Ray were using their powers to fight in the living room. Jamie and all his clones were dressed up like knights and chasing after Lockheed who was breathing fire. Hank was desperately trying to control the rest of the students.

"ALL RIGHT WHO GAVE MULTIPLE SUGAR?" He shouted. "BERZERKER! SUNSPOT STOP THAT AT ONCE! JUBILEE! FERAL! WHY DID YOU PUT SAM IN A DRESS? HE DID WHAT? TABITHA REMIND ME TO KILL YOU FOR BLOWING UP ALL MY SCOTCH! NO! JAMIE DON'T DO THAT! NOOOOOOO! SAM NO DON'T! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT…." 

BOOOOOOM!

"Wall…" Hank groaned. "Tabitha why did you destroy my scotch? Do you like seeing a grown man cry? All my sweet, sweet scotch….." 

"We have got to get some kind of medication around here," Warren groaned. "We need it for putting up with these kids!" 

"You sure you still want to stay here?" Logan asked John. 

"I miss the island already," John groaned. 


End file.
